xionicmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega
Omega was a former commando before he was somehow put into coma,and then used for the OMEGA project. Later, he was given command of the Bolverk Squad. He is extremely good at torturing his enemies and total destruction.Omega seems to be in a brotherly relationship with the team's melee expert Xero. He seems to have also been in a sort of relationship with Kary-08, but the details of it being a romantic relationship or a brother-sister relationship is unclear. Omega is considered perfect for being ruthless with his enemies and a natural leader. He is half human, half robotic. His signature weapon is Joy, a .65mm handgun capable of piercing even the thickest armor. Due to his heavy use of guns, many opponents under estimate his close quarters combat capabilities. His incredible strength and endurance allows him to deal heavy damage in melee, often prefering to use suplex's, slams, and other wrestling moves to dispose of his enemies. He often has a calm demeanor even in the thick of battle, the complete opposite of Xero. He is later killed by Kary in Xionix Madness 4: Part 3, only to be resurrected by the XV virus, resulting in the death of Kary at the hands of the infected Omega. Xionic Madness 1 Omega is first seen at the beginning of Xionic Madness 1 killing a guard in the lobby with the Closer. He then begins logging the Bolverk squad consisting of Askad, Kary, Xero, and himself. After quickly debriefing the team, he offers fifteen terabites to the one who gains the most kills. During the initial wave, Omega utilizes the Closer and Joy along with a Riot Controller he used to impale a guard through his chest, killing him slowly. After he kills a guard calling for back-up, he orders Askad to disable all Bio Int. security radio. Some time later he steals one of Xero's kills and then orders Askad to track their main objective, XV. After doing so, he is ordered by Omega to take Kary along with him to its location while Omega and Xero finish off the "pieces of human trash". Just after the order is given, three Bio Int. security personell arrive from the end of the hallway equipped with two FAMAS' and He advances to Askad's and Kary's position with Xero, stating they took another route, though. They were attacked by BIO INT soldiers and a heavily armed helicopter as well as an Anti Tank Dragon, which Xero eliminates with his experimental saw-blade, The Ripper. Omega is last seen preparing to fight with XV. Xionic Madness 1.5 Omega is having a fierce battle with XV in Xionic Madness 1.5. XV copied Omega's D.N.A several times, taking more humanoid forms each time, but no imitation was perfect. Omega seemed to end XV's life with a shot in the chest of his shotgun, The Bull, at the end of the animation, but if you watch closely the credits, you can see some crustacean-like legs bursted out of XV's corpse, reviving him. Xionic Madness 2 Omega is, again, fighting with XV, consequences of the last happening of Xionic Madness 1.5. Again they're having a fierce fight throughout the whole animation, until Omega decides he had to end the fight, since the building would blow up because of the charges Xero planted at the core of the building. He took out his most powerful weapon, The Obliterator, and shoots millions of rounds towards XV. Omega had almost obliterated XV, but very inconviniently XV blown away The Obliterator from Omega's hands. Omega then took out his suicidial knife, The Longious, and stabs XV with it, causing a huge explosion. Omega is lastly seen briefing Headquarters about the mission while being carried by Xero. Xionic Madness 3 *In Xionic Madness 3, Omega and Xero are stripped of their armor after being captured by Kary. Their new armor they get is tied in directly to their bodies, allowing them to have greater speed and power. Some weapons are locked out shorty after getting the new Cervical Armor. They must kill to unlock further weapons and powers. After killing waves of enemies, Omega arives at the train station. After a battle with soldiers, flying enemies, and a artillary cannon, Xero meets at the train station for their ride. After unlocked all of their new weapons, robotic clones of them are sent to kill them. Having knowledge of all of the weapons they've used, Xero and Omega are forced to use their Longinus Knives, and blow half the city up. The ending shows Kary floating above them, and everyone flying at each other. 'Xionic Madness 4, Part 1' The introduction of Xionic Madness 4 Part 1 begins seven days before the events of Xionic Madness 3 to show what had happened to Xero, Kary, and Omega only moments after Xionic Madness 2 had ended. It starts off with Omega, being carried by Xero because he is unable to fly, having his conversation with his H.Q. stating that they had accomplished their mision. Not long after, the screen pans over to Kary allowing you to hear her very own conversation with H.Q. concerning the termination of Xero and Omega. Kary, having been given the go-ahead by her superior, tells Xero and Omega "I'm sorry boys, but this is where we say goodbye." and suddenly attacks the confused pair. She apprehends the two with ease seeing as though Xero was holding the heavy Omega greatly affecting his maneuverability, and Kary then brings them to base where they are tried for the death of Askad and imprisoned. The story then continues from where Xionic Madness 3 leaves off; in the smoldering part of the city. The trio converse with one another, Kary slightly clarifying the reason for the treacherous acts that are being held against them though quite vaguely. Kary uses the fact that she was just following orders as a justification of her actions but then states that if her energy core recharges whenever she kills somebody, why not kill everybody and live forever. Suddenly, the Overseer, transmitting his message from his shuttle that can be seen in the background, interrupts their conversation and orders her to kill the two after confirming that the city has been evacuated. After being asked by Xero if she ever thought that the Overseer may destroy her after he has no need of her either, she simply replies, "Oh, him?", shoots down the Overseer's shuttle with a strong energy beam from her hand, and says "What about him?". Tension begins to build as the trio begin to battle each other. Kary tells them that they can have the first move. Omega shouts his battle cry but before Xero is able to finish his line, he is shot by Kary's green beam and is forced into a wall causing it to collapse on top of him. After Xero breaks free from the rubble, he says to Kary "You bitch." and the battle begins. The battle was short lived though as Xero and Omega dispatch Kary in less than a minute with little hastle. Omega claims that she merely didn't consider them much of a threat and let her guard down. Xero compares the disappointing fight with the fps game "Halo 2". As they begin to leave the area, Kary flies past Xero and hovers over just a distance from the inanimated corpse which turns out to be a clone she manipulated claiming that she was just toying with them before the real battle began. Xero approached Kary with close quarters combat while Omega took a more distant tactic utilizing his large arsenal of weapons. Kary was on the defensive throughout most of the battle using her necrotic shield to negate their attacks. Half-way into the fight, Omega realizes that Kary's shield uses up her core's energy and basically tells Xero that they must endure a stamina battle until her shield has been lowered far enough that they would be able to inflict significant damage to her. Soon after, Xero and Kary are neck-to-neck when Xero then knocks her down allowing Omega to fire a Javelin at Kary. Despite the substantial massive explosion the missile causes, Kary rises from the smoke only with minor visual damage. Kary then uses her new-found powers to raise dead soldiers that Xero and Omega have killed previously. It seems like the last stand as an immense horde of zombies rush towards the tired out Xero and Omega, prompting Omega to order Xero to have his Longinus knife ready in the event that one of them were to fall. Xero remains optimistic through this stating that it is he who shall cut off his head and neck. The two then summon a few new weapons, readying themselves for the seemingly impossible feat. The screen then passes over to the silhouette of an individual only described as the "Unkown Robot". The only words from the robot are "Well, looks like it can't be helped. Activating all systems." Xionic Madness 4, part 2 The episode starts with Omega and Xero slaughtering the zombies with their newfound weapons. Omega is seen freezing a zombie with the weapon that he last wielded at the end of Xionic Madness 4 Part 1, called Artic Empress while Xero penetrates a zombie through its chest with his weapon, the "Red Fang". Xero also uses his Petrol Silhouette, or clone, to help aid in the slaughter of the enemy. Though the clones are unable to wield weapons, being that they are composed of blood, dust and any other substance around, and that they last only for a short matter of time, they seem to be a very formatible tool and weapon when Xero needs more space to manuever. Kary, seeming rather annoyed, errupts the land around Xero and Omega creating a barrier around them. As a building that Kary levitates is being pushed towards the two, Omega transforms his two Ballistica SMGs into Gauntlets and obliterates the building, exhausting most of his energy. The two are then forced to go through a second building that Kary shoves at them. As they are pushing through, Kary decimates the building wih a single bolt of energy and Omega and Xero are seen falling past the rubble. Eventually, they are both overwhelmed and when all seems lost, a group of elite soldiers known as the Omicron Squad, Omega's previous squad before Bolveric, emerge from the shadows to aid their old commander and Xero. The squad is composed of Specter the well rounded soldier, Wraith the close quarters soldier, Daemon the assault gunner, and Shade the explosives mute. They take down many of the enemies with ease, though it seems as if they never end. Realizing that they are outnumbered, Xero is sent by Omega to take on Kary one on one to end the zombie horde while he provides sniper cover. After Xero stabs Kary with the Red Fang, she summons a ball of energy and directs it towards the ground below them. Xero manages to escape the explosion and Kary appears before them, sealing the wound. Both Kary and Omega claim to notice that Kary has become weaker despite having attained some new powers. It is then revealed that the upgrade that Askad had previously given her had actually weakened her while giving her a larger variety of powers to disguise this loss. This is due to the fact that Askad had grown suspicious towards Kary and their Organization since the events of a previous mission they had had, being that Xero's attempt in trying to save the life of someone causes the casualties of a few of their soldiers. Askad had come to the conclusion that the organization did not trust the humans and their feelings and wanted to replace Xero, Omega, and Askad. This explains why they were sent to the suicide mission which all but Kary were expected to die. He then decided to use this upgrade as a failsafe in the event that he was to die before warning Omega and Xero, the only two other humans in the Bolverik squad. Kary then shatters Askad's glasses and equips the "Executioners Mask", a mask that has some resemblance that of the Madness Combat series character "Tricky". Upon placing the mask over her face, she gains a substantial amount of power and most of her wounds have visually disappeared. The two squads again try to eliminate Kary but to no avail. The Omicron squad, having been almost crushed by a building that Kary throws on them, notices an orb which Kary shoots down at Xero. Having full knowledge of their fate, they begin shooting the building that Omega had kept from crushing them until they were able to blow most of it into rubble which would then sheild Omega from the catastrophic blast from Kary's orb. Upon exploding in mid air, the orb decintegrates everything but Kary, Xero, and Omega. Omega, enraged with the death of his old squad, fires at Kary who then decintegrates them via her necrotic shield. Kary then summons a green energy weapon that has taken the shape of a scythe and states that she has grown tired of the game, implying that she is going to finish them off. When all seems lost, an unknown object can be seen off to the distance moving towards their position. After being asked of its identity by Kary, the robotic character lands before them. Omega then asks for who it is. The robot replies "A friend". Strength's and abilities. Out of all of the members of Bolverk squad, Omega has the most combat knowledge. Prior to joining Bolverk squad, he had his own squad under his belt, which racked in an impressive 52 successful missions before he was reassigned to Bolverk squad. Once he became a cyborg, his capabilities skyrocketed along with his fire power. Due to his armor, he is both extremely heavy (weighing in at well over 1,000 kilograms) and extremely strong. He has shown incredible stamina, able to take hits that would incapacitate any none cyborg and severely damage any other team member and still be in fighting condition. His strength has only increased with the series, to the point that he was able to stop a building tossed at him (although with great difficulty) and destroy it with a well placed punch using Gauntlet. While slower than the other members of the squad, he is still faster than most enemies, and is capable of leaping incredible distances. He also has enhanced reaction time, as shown when he grabbed an rpg shot at him near the end of the tail and smashing it into a hapless trooper in Xionic Madness 3. Due to his arsenal, he can engage enemies comfortably from any range, but is generally seen in mid to close range combat, as he often favors using either his Joy handgun or his vast array of melee abilities. All of his weapons use very large caliber rounds that are impossible for basic infantry to use, some of which are often seen mounted on tanks or anti-aircraft guns. While technically specializing in just "small" arms, he has added the Armadillio to his arsenal as his way of paying respect to his fallen compatriot, giving him the capability of lobbing explosive projectiles at his opponents. Equipment Equipment is listed by episode of its first appearance. Xionic Madness 1 *Joy (version 1) *Closer *Executer *Watcher *Loner Xionic Madness 1.5 & 2 *Joy (version 2) *Overdrive Armor *Bloody doll *Obliterator *Bull Xionic Madness 3 *Cervical Armor *Joy (Colt) *Terminator *Ballistica *Armadillo *Longinus Xionic Madness 4 *Grugde *Arctic Empress *Gauntlet *Javelin Trivia *Due to his use of firearms and reckless attitude, Omega is considered to be Devil May Cry's Dante in Xionic Madness. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs